The Power of Love - A Star Wars Story
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: What is love? That is the question most people ask. There is no definite answer to that question. Unless you experience love you won't understand what love is. But I have experienced love. My name is Nicole Caine and I'm in love with Anakin Skywalker. Join them as they fight against the Darkness that threatens their happiness. Will their love be strong enough to protect them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: In this story Anakin is still a Padawan and he doesn't fall in love with Padme. He doesn't lose his arm.**

Jedi Temple – Coruscant

Anakin Skywalker stands at a window looking over the sight before him. He smiles. If his mother could only see him now. He was now 20 yrs old and was Obi Wan Kenobi's Padawan.

While he stands there he doesn't notice his Master enter the room.

"Anakin, Master Yoda has requested our presence." He told his Padawan.

"Yes, Master. We should not keep him waiting." He told his Master and the two headed off to the Council Room.

Mystic Academy – Earth

Outside the academy a girl 19 yrs old stood at the front entrance. She shivers and pulls her cloak tighter around herself. She never liked the cold not even when she was little. She grabbed the handle to her case and entered the building. Once inside she sighed at the warmth she felt.

"Nicole Caine?"

She heard someone call her name and turned to face a man who she immediately recognised. Her mentor Isaac Mitchell he had the pleasure of teaching her since she was a little girl.

"Welcome back to the Academy. Your handmaiden has already prepared your quarters and is happily settling in."

Nicole smiled at the man. "Thank you Isaac."

Isaac smiled at her. "The pleasure is mine Senator Caine."

"Thank you Isaac. Now if you don't mind I would like to go to my quarters I'm exhausted from my trip."

Without saying anything further Isaac nodded his head to her and watched as she left heading towards her quarters. Isaac then walked off towards his office he had arrangements to sort out before the Winter Ball that was due to take place soon.

Jedi Temple – Council Room

Anakin and Obi Wan stood in front of the Council. They were being briefed on a mission.

"Obi Wan you and Anakin will travel to a planet called Earth. Once there you will journey to the Mystic Academy. We have received news that Senator Caine will be attending the Winter Ball there before she is due to travel here to Coruscant. Her family has requested for her to be placed under the protection of the Jedi." Master Windu said.

"You mean protect her?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. Her mentor and friend to her family Isaac Mitchell informed us that she has been receiving threatening messages and he is worried that the person who is sending the messages might try to make an attempt on her life. Her family is worried for her safety."

Anakin nodded, understanding that the senator's family were worried and wanted to make sure that she was safe.

Once both Master and Padawan were dismissed they headed to their apartment in the temple and gathered what necessary belongings they would need and headed off to the ship that was waiting to take them to the Magic Dimension.

Mystic Academy – Nicole's Quarters

Nicole sat in her living room looking at the holo-image of her, her sister Lindsey and their parents. She smiled as she put the holo-image down and walked over to the window that looked out towards the waterfall. She closed her eyes remembering the stories her parents told her and her sister of the waterfall and how it was where they met.

"Excuse me milady. But Isaac wanted me to let you know that two members of the Jedi will be arriving soon." Nicole turned to face her handmaiden Jasmine who was the closest she had to a sibling other than Lindsey.

"Thank you for informing me Jasmine. I should go and join Isaac in greeting our guests."

She turned and left her quarters heading towards the entrance to the Academy. She knew that Isaac was worried about her safety but maybe now with two members of the Jedi here protecting her Isaac would back off.

At the same time the ship carry Obi Wan and Anakin arrived on Earth. Both men were cautious as they didn't know how the people would react to see two members of the Jedi.

"Master Kenobi, I presume." A man said walked towards them. "Isaac Mitchell." He shook hands with Obi Wan then he noticed Anakin. "And you are?"

"Anakin Skywalker, I'm Master Kenobi's Padawan." Anakin told him as they shook hands

"I hope you both had a pleasant trip. Now if you will follow me I will introduce you to Senator Caine." Isaac said as he led the two towards the Academy. Upon entering the building Anakin's eyes set on a young woman no older than 19 or 20 at the most.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker allow me to introduce Nicole Caine Senator of Earth. Milady meet Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Nicole smiled at the two men and bowed to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours, milady." Obi Wan said and Anakin nodded his head in agreement, his braid bob up and down with the movement.

Nicole smiled at Anakin and he returned her smile with one of his own. This didn't go unnoticed by either Isaac or Obi Wan.

"Anakin why don't you escort Senator Caine back to her quarters and keep her company while Isaac and I talk." Obi Wan suggested to his Padawan.

"Of course Master." He then turned to Nicole and held out his left hand. "Milady." He said and Nicole smiled at him and took his offered hand and the two walked off down the hallway leading to Nicole's quarters.

Isaac led Obi Wan into his office and the two talked about how to keep Nicole safe until she is due to travel to Coruscant. After they had finished speaking Obi Wan headed off to see how his Padawan was doing.

He was surprised to see Anakin demonstrating to Nicole what he could do with the Force and Nicole watched in amazement. Then she noticed Obi Wan and Anakin stopped with his tricks and turned to face his Master.

"Milady, I would suggest that you retire for the night. Isaac tells me that you have a busy day tomorrow."

Nicole nodded. "I have some meetings to attend with the Elders."

Anakin then spoke. "Milady, I think it is best if I accompany you. Just to make sure that you are safe."

Nicole turned and smiled at Anakin. "I agree that it would be best if I was accompanied. Thank you Anakin."

Anakin blushed slightly when she used his name. Nicole smiled and left towards her bedroom stopping before the door.

"Goodnight Obi Wan, Anakin."

"Sleep well, milady." Obi Wan said and with that Nicole left the room.

Once gone Obi Wan turned and faced his Padawan. "Anakin?"

Anakin who was staring at the stop where Nicole had stood turned to face his Master. "Yes, Master?"

Obi Wan sighed and shook his head. "We have a job to do Anakin. Focus on that."

"Master all I suggested was that Nicole have someone with her while she attends these meetings. If this person is here then maybe us being around her might cause them to make a mistake."

Obi Wan knew what Anakin was suggesting. But he couldn't help but feel that there was more that Anakin was not willing to share at the time being.

The two then retired for the night themselves. It was agreed that Anakin would accompany Nicolle to her meetings and that if anyone asked it was a precaution for her safety.

That night Anakin for some unknown reason couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he kept seeing Nicole's face in his mind. He couldn't help but be drawn to the blonde haired beauty. He knew that it was against the Jedi Code to form an attachment but he felt a pull towards Nicole and he wasn't about to stop listening to his heart.

Meanwhile Nicole herself couldn't also sleep. She kept thinking of a young Jedi with blue eyes and blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

The next day found Anakin waiting for Nicole in her living room. He finally managed to get some sleep but he didn't understand why he felt so intoxicated by her. He thought that she looked like an angel because she was so beautiful.

As he waited he noticed a holo-image on a side table near the door leading to the balcony. As Anakin looked at it he saw Nicole and three other people who he guessed were her parents and a sister. He smiled at the image of the four of them.

"I hope I have not made you wait long, Anakin." He turned to face Nicole and smiled at her.

"No, milady. I have not been waiting long. I was just looking at this image." He pointed to the holo-image. Nicole smiled as she walked over to him.

"That my mum Melanie, my father Jared and my older sister Lindsey."

Anakin looked back at the image. "How much older?"

"She's 4 years older. But that doesn't matter to her. When I was growing up she was there when I needed help. She was more than a sister to me she was like my best friend. But she is my sister first and foremost."

Anakin looked up at her. "I wish that I had a sibling whether it was older or younger. It has always been me and my mum."

Nicole rubbed his arm gently. "If she could see you now I'm sure she would be proud of you. Now we should get going or we will be late and we can't have that."

Anakin smiled and led her out of her quarters.

For the meetings Anakin stood behind Nicole's chair. He wore his cloak and made sure to cover up his lightsaber, he also had the hood down so that people would see him. He stood and listened as Nicole and the Elders discussed on what could be done to help the people of Earth.

"Senator Caine it has also come to our attention that you don't yet have partner. Don't you think that maybe it might be time to find a suitable young man to be your partner?"

Anakin stared at the Elder. Were they suggesting that she had to find someone to be with? They had no right to tell her what to do.

Nicole glared at the Elder before responding. "Elder Smith, I believe it is of no concern to you or anyone else to whether I have a partner or not. In time I will find a young man suitable to be my partner but right now I am here to discuss about what can be done to help the people of Earth."

With that said Elder Smith went silent. "If there is nothing else, Elders then I will be returning to my quarters. I have a few things to do before the Winter Ball and my journey to Coruscant."

Anakin helped her up and escorted her out of the room. He could feel her anger building up and sent waves of calmness towards her. Nicole felt the calmness that Anakin sent to her and smiled at him.

"Thank you Anakin."

"Your welcome, milady."

For the rest of the day Anakin helped Nicole with decisions on what could be done to help the people of Earth.

"Anakin, do you have a suit for the Winter Ball?" Nicole asked.

Anakin thought for a moment. The Winter Ball at the Academy was changed every year according to what Master Yoda had told him. Anakin then shook his head.

"No I don't. Master Obi Wan and I will probably be in our Jedi robes."

Nicole shook her head. "Your Master I can understand but you no. The theme for the ball this year is masquerade. Seeing as you don't have a suit I can give you one."

"Oh, no milady. I don't want to bother you with that. Seeing as the ball is two weeks away."

Nicole smiled at him. "It is not a bother Anakin. My friend Jake Wilson recently went to get fitted for a new suit and he just happened to have a suit that he no longer uses. I can ask him about you borrowing it for the ball."

Anakin sighed realising that arguing with Nicole was not a good idea so he nodded his head. "Okay, milady."

Nicole smiled as she realised that he had given into her demands. "I'll have the suit sent to your quarters as soon as possible."

That night Nicole couldn't sleep again. She kept thinking of a certain blue eyed Jedi. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did about Anakin.

Maybe talking to Isaac could help her. She got up and out of bed and made her way to Isaac's office.

Isaac's Office

Isaac sat at his desk finishing a review for a new training programme when he heard knocking at his door. He walked over and opened it to find Nicole there.

"Nicole? What is wrong?" He asked as she walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I needed to talk to someone." She told him as he joined her.

Isaac indicated for her to continue. "For the last few days I have noticed that I have feelings for a boy who doesn't attend here. But I don't know what to do." She told her mentor.

"Who is this boy?" Isaac asked her. Nicole looked at him.

"It's Anakin Skywalker."

Isaac sighed and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Nicole, I'm glad that you came to me to tell me this. Now I can help you." Nicole looked at him when he said this. "Nicole, Anakin came to me to tell me that he has feelings for you. Of course he was told to come to me by Obi Wan and both of us knew that something was going on with the two of you."

Nicole stared at her mentor. He knew that she might have feelings for Anakin? And Obi Wan knew as well?

Isaac helped her up and led her back to her quarters. "Get some sleep, Nicole. I highly suggest that you talk with Anakin about your feelings." He told her before he left.

That night Nicole did get some sleep. She went over everything in her mind. Maybe having a relationship with Anakin could work in her advantage. At least the Elders would back off on her finding a partner.

The next morning Nicole woke up feeling that the sooner she and Anakin talked the sooner she would feel better. She got out of bed and got dressed into some normal robes as she only wore her formal ones when she would go to meetings. She left the room and entered the living room to find Anakin sitting on the couch. His eyes were closed and she knew that he was mediating. She turned to left when his voice reached her ears.

"Don't go."

She turned to see that his eyes were still closed. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is very soothing. It helps me focus." With this said he opened his eyes and turned to face her.

She noticed that he started playing with his Padawan braid. She reached out her hand and touched his hand and held his braid in her hand.

Anakin stared at her blue eyes. He had to tell her. He just had to.

He looked down as he spoke. "Nicole, I need to tell you something. I'm… I'm in love with you."

He heard her gasp and looked up to face her. "I'm sorry…" He started but was cut off by Nicole's lips on his. He thought about fighting against his temptation but eventually gave in and kissed her back.

After a minute or so they broke apart, the need for air was demanding. "I love you too, Anakin. From the moment we met." She whispered.

The two stared at each other. Then Anakin lifted his right hand up to gently caress Nicole's cheek. "Ani…" He smiled when he heard her whisper his nickname.

"Nicole…" He started but was cut off by Nicole's finger on his lips. "Ani, call me Nikki when its just us. Only when we are in public you should call me Nicole or milady." She told him.

Anakin smiled and tried again. "Okay, Nikki. Would you like to go out with me?" Nicole smiled at him.

"Yes Ani I would like to go out with you." Anakin smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

_Previously:_

_Anakin smiled and tried again. "Okay, Nikki. Would you like to go out with me?" Nicole smiled at him._

"_Yes Ani I would like to go out with you." Anakin smiled at her._

The weeks passed until it was the day of the Winter Ball. Anakin had gotten up earlier than he usually did and was amazed to find a box waiting for him with a note. He opened it to see Nicole's familiar handwriting she explained that her friend Jake had sent her a suit that he felt would be suitable for Anakin to wear to the ball and promised to see him at the ball.

Anakin then opened the box to reveal a dark suit with a matching mask. He smiled as he took the suit out of the box and hung it up. He then went about his day doing some meditation, some lightsaber training then he stopped to rest.

During his break he noticed a young man watching him. He watched as the young man approached him. "Hi, I'm Tyler Jones." The young man said holding out his hand.

Anakin shook it. "I'm Anakin Skywalker." Then he realised hat he had seen this young man a few times with Nicole. "I've seen you a few times with Nicole."

Tyler smiled. "Nicole is my best friend since we were kids. Her parents knew my mum and it happened to be our families are the best of friends."

Anakin smiled at Tyler as he explained about himself, Nicole's other friends and his girlfriend Leah Smith who Anakin found out was Nicole's other best friend along with Tyler.

Then his comm link went off. Anakin stared at Tyler who smiled at him before he left stating that he had some jobs to do before the ball and that he would see Anakin around the Academy.

"Yes Master?"

"Anakin, return to your quarters and get ready for the ball it is due to start in an hours time." Obi Wan's said through the comm link.

"Right away, Master."

Anakin then put his comm link away and headed off to his quarters to start getting ready.

Winter Ball

Anakin stood with Obi Wan near the table that served drinks, dressed in their finest. Anakin looked around, shifting his sapphire mask that matched his dark suit lined with sapphire and silver. Obi Wan on the other hand was dressed in his Jedi robes minus the cloak. He watched as Anakin glanced around the room knowing exactly what he was looking for. Anakin then shifted his eyes across to the entrance. He froze as and Obi Wan watched two figures entered the room.

Isaac glanced around taking in thee people present. A young man waited as he took off his cloak, to reveal that he was wearing formal black robes and helped Nicole to remove her black cloak that was lined with sapphire silk, revealing that she was wearing a black mask that had silver and sapphire blue accents and feathers around the edge. Her long raven black hair hung down her back to her waist leaving her shoulders exposed.

She wore a black corset over sapphire lace that wrapped her arms and her full lace skirt with black satin draping that bunched up over the front and let down in the back. She also wore matching black fingerless lace gloves and overall, she looked like a dark beauty.

Anakin left his Jedi Master as he made his way across the room. Once in front of Nicole he bowed formally. "Nicole. Isaac." He greeted the pair. Isaac nodded his head towards him. "Anakin. I trust that I can leave Nicole in your care?" Nicole rolled her eyes at her mentor. "Isaac you know that I will be safe with Anakin protecting me." Isaac smiled before he left the pair.

Isaac as well as Obi Wan both knew that Anakin and Nicole were in love and had agreed to keep their relationship a secret that is until Anakin feels ready to tell the Jedi Council.

"Dance with me, Nikki." Anakin said once they were alone. Nicole nodded and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"I didn't think you were coming at first." Anakin said softly as they danced to the music. She smiled at him and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Isaac kept me waiting." She replied.

"You look beautiful tonight… like a princess." He smiled when she smiled at him.

"I see that the suit did indeed suit you." She said as she took note that he was wearing the suit she sent him.

"Yes thank you. I believe that I will need to meet your friend Jake at some point as I feel that we may have a lot in common."

He looked into her green eyes that shone with happiness and love, all because she was in his arms. He wanted them to stay that way forever and felt as if everything was right in the world.

Meanwhile Isaac hand made his way towards Obi Wan.

"Isaac. Good to see you made it. Nicole looks lovely as usual."

Isaac shook hands with Obi Wan. "It's good to see you too, Obi Wan. I hope that Nicole and I didn't keep young Anakin waiting long."

Obi Wan laughed at his friend. "He last saw her yesterday yet he went on saying how he missed her like it had been years since they were last together."

Isaac chuckled. "Well, they have been dating for at least a few months now. I wonder how long it will be before Anakin asked her the important question?"

Obi Wan stared at Isaac. Did he mean _the_ important question? Marriage? Anakin and Nicole?

"Come on Obi Wan. It must have crossed your mind that maybe Anakin and Nicole are ready to take the next step in their relationship."

It did cross Obi Wan's mind that maybe Anakin and Nicole were ready to take the next step in their relationship but he wondered how long they would keep it a secret before the Council found out.

Isaac noticed his friend was thinking and led him off to a private room were they could talk without someone over hearing them.

"Obi Wan you as well as I must believe that young Anakin would want to marry Nicole. You have seen with your own eyes how he looks at her. I've never seen such joy on Nicole's face… No one, not even I came close to making her this happy. Not until she met Anakin Skywalker."

Back with the young couple, Anakin led Nicole outside. As they walked Anakin looked around at the winter wonderland setting surrounding them. He had heard of snow but he never actually got to see it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nicole asked.

Anakin looked at her. "Not as beautiful as you my love."

Nicole blushed and turned away smiling. Anakin sighed as he thought about his next step in his plan.

"Nicole…" He drew her toward the bench, sat her down, and sat next to her. "I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I know where I want to be and what I want in my future and that's you. I know who you were and I accept that. You've changed how I see the universe." He looked down to their intertwined hands and lifted them up to put a kiss on each knuckles. "I love you and I've come to believe you're my soul mate."

She looked at him and saw that he was trying hard not to cry in front of her. "I love you too, Anakin."

She used her fingers to wipe away his tears and kissed them away before kissing his lips.

"Nicole," He said softly as he dropped down onto one knee.

Reaching into the small pouch on his utility belt, he pulled out a ring. It was obviously handmade with a smooth piece of metal that he had cut off from a rod end. He had welded designs around the metal band and used wires to create the setting with a beautiful blue stone sitting on top of the wired setting. "Nicole Caine, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker, I would be honoured of being your wife." She squealed as he grabbed her, lifted her up, and twirled her around before crashing his lips onto hers in a fiery passionate kiss that spilled his very soul into her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

_Previously:_

_Reaching into the small pouch on his utility belt, he pulled out a ring. It was obviously handmade with a smooth piece of metal that he had cut off from a rod end. He had welded designs around the metal band and used wires to create the setting with a beautiful blue stone sitting on top of the wired setting.__ "Nicole Caine, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

"_Yes, Anakin Skywalker, I would be honoured of being your wife." She squealed as he grabbed her, lifted her up, and twirled her around before crashing his lips onto hers in a fiery passionate kiss that spilled his very soul into her._

Once back on Coruscant Anakin got into a routine. He would do his usual Temple routine that included lightsaber training, meditation and Jedi history and general knowledge. Then at the end of the day he would meet up with Nicole and spend the evening with her at her apartment.

It was fine until the nightmares started.

Anakin couldn't keep track of how many times he dreamed of his own death. He gritted his teeth and bore them, not telling Obi Wan or Nicole about them when either of them inquired about his pale complexion.

Anakin kept the dreams to himself and no one was any the wiser. Until he had _that_ dream.

It was about a week after he returned to Coruscant that he dreamed of Nicole, he held her in his arms, broken and bleeding. She had put her hand on his cheek, whispering _"I.. I love… you…"_ And then she closed her eyes and she was gone. Just like that.

Anakin opened his eyes quickly, and sat up, sweating and shaking, he threw the covers off his legs and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

Then he felt a hand rubbing his arm, he turned to see it was Nicole and he relaxed.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Her voice was filled with worry and concern.

"It's nothing, Nikki."

She looked at him with a 'don't tell me it's nothing' look. "It's not nothing. You woke up sweating and shaking. Something happened to cause that sort of reaction."

Anakin sighed. "It was a bad dream. It was about you."

Nicole pulled him back into the bed and snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart which soothed her. "What happened in the dream?"

Anakin paused for a few minutes thinking of how to tell her what he saw. "I held you in my arms but you were injured and bleeding. You reached up your hand to my cheek, and then you told me that you loved me. Then… you died there in my arms and I felt so helpless that I couldn't save you."

Nicole sat up so Anakin could see her and took his hand closest to her and placed it on her chest right were her heart was. "Anakin Skywalker, I'm here with you. And I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing that will keep us apart."

She told him and smiled he nodded his head in agreement. She then lay back down and together the two drifted off back to sleep with Anakin replaying Nicole's words in his head letting them soothe him.

The next morning found Anakin in bed, still asleep; thankfully he had no more nightmares after the one of Nicole. Meanwhile Nicole had woke a while ago and left the room and contacted Obi Wan and informed him of what happened the night before. She was relieved when Obi Wan assured her that he would talk to Anakin about his dreams.

When Anakin woke up he felt refreshed after having a peacefully sleep with no more bad dreams. He got out of bed and joined Nicole for breakfast the two discussed their plans for the days before Anakin got dressed in his Jedi robes and left for the Temple after kissing his wife-to-be and assuring her that he would be back later that evening.

After he left Nicole got dressed into one of her formal robes, after much debating she chose a sapphire blue one that reminded her of Anakin's eyes. She had just finished braiding her hair when her handmaiden Jasmine entered the room.

"Excuse me milady, but Isaac Mitchell has arrived and is waiting for you in the living room."

Nicole smiled at her in the mirror. "Thank you for informing me, Jasmine. You can go back to your duties until I need you." The young brown haired girl nodded and bowed to her before she left the room.

Nicole looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time before she left the bedroom and headed off to the living room where her mentor was waiting for her.

Jedi Temple

Obi Wan was searching for Anakin deciding to talk with his Padawan about these dreams and be done with the matter. He found Anakin in one of the lightsaber training rooms he watched as Anakin dodged the shots the practice droid sent at him and used his lightsaber to deflect some of the shots away from him. He watched him until Anakin decided that he had had enough practice for the time being.

Anakin could feel was watching him and turned to come face-to-face with Obi Wan who had a serious look on his face.

"Anakin, we need to talk."

Anakin sighed as he reattached his lightsaber hilt back onto his belt; he knew exactly what his Master wanted to talk about: his dreams. He was sure Nicole had contacted Obi Wan that morning whilst he was still sleeping and told him about the previous night. He wasn't mad with her in fact he was grateful that she had told Obi Wan, who was like a father to him.

He followed his Master out of the room as they headed off in the direction of their apartment in the Temple, once there Anakin took a seat on the couch while Obi Wan made them some tea.

"Nicole told you about my dreams." Anakin said plainly. Obi Wan sighed as he sat down a tray and poured out two cups of tea, handing one to Anakin, then taking the other for himself.

"Yes she did, Anakin. I could tell that she was worried about you." He told his Padawan as he sat on the chair that sat opposite the couch.

"I know, Master. And I'm not mad at her for telling you. I'm actually relieved and grateful that she told you. I thought I could handle it on my own and I didn't want to appear weak to you."

Obi Wan stared at the young man in front of him; it had been since Anakin started at the Temple when he was 9 that he felt that he should tackle his problems on his own. He was still reminded that this young man was once the 9 year old who dreamed of becoming a Jedi.

Anakin looked up at his Master. "What do you want to know?"

Obi Wan smiled warmly at his Padawan. "Tell me about these dreams."

So, for the next few minutes Anakin told him about the dreams of his death, of him falling to a Sith Lord's saber then he slightly hesitated at the dream of Nicole's death.

Obi Wan noticed this and realised that even just thinking of the dream causes pain to Anakin.

"You're afraid of losing Nicole."

Anakin stared at his Master. "Obi Wan, the thought of living a life without Nicole it's… it just breaks my heart to think about it. When I'm with her I feel… whole, complete. She's like a piece of the puzzle that is my life. I think about her all the time, even now here in the Temple, she's always in my mind."

He paused before he continued. "I'm truly in love with her and that is why I proposed to her at the Winter Ball at the Mystic Academy."

Obi Wan stared at his Padawan in surprise. He as well as Isaac suspected that this might happen at some point. Anakin on the other hand realised that he had just told his Master his biggest secret that he had asked Nicole to marry him and was waiting for the lecture about his foolish actions but he never got one.

He stared at his Master, confusion written on his face and was surprised to see his Master smiling at him.

"Anakin, while you trusted me with the secret of your relationship with Nicole, I had an idea along with Isaac that at some point you and Nicole would be ready to take the next step in your relationship. Isaac and I will help you both but at some point you will have to inform the Council about your relationship with Nicole."

Anakin just stared at his Master and nodded at him, too surprised to speak. This was definitely something he would be telling Nicole about when he would see her later that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: In this story Anakin is still a Padawan and he doesn't fall in love with Padme.**

_Previously:_

"_Anakin, while you trusted me with the secret of your relationship with Nicole, I had an idea along with Isaac that at some point you and Nicole would be ready to take the next step in your relationship. Isaac and I will help you both but at some point you will have to inform the Council about your relationship with Nicole."_

_Anakin just stared at his Master and nodded at him, too surprised to speak. This was definitely something he would be telling Nicole about when he would see her later that day._

Senator Caine's Apartment

Nicole was not in a good mood. Her meeting with Isaac was interrupted by one person she never wanted to see ever again in her life: her sorry of an excuse of a friend Marcus Maxwell.

The last time she saw him was when they were in school. Then one day a man came to their school and left with Nicole. That was the day she started at the Academy. And that was the day that Nicole and Marcus' friendship ended badly.

They argued about Nicole going to the Academy and Marcus called her a 'spoiled brat' and that angered Nicole but her older sister Lindsey's boyfriend Darren stepped in defending Nicole and told Marcus to leave her alone.

Marcus started going on about how she definitely was a spoiled brat and how that she didn't have Darren to protect her. That was when Isaac stepped in and spoke up for her. Marcus didn't like that and was forced to leave.

Afterwards Nicole apologised to Isaac telling him that she no longer felt up to talking about the ongoing events on Earth and went off to her bedroom. Once there she changed out of her robes and dressed in her night clothes, as she changed she noticed a cloak of Anakin's that he had one time left she walked over and picked it up and put it on.

She stood on the balcony that overlooked the vast city. In the distance she could see the Jedi Temple and her eyes looked down at the bracelet she was wearing. Her mind going back to the memory of Anakin's first gift to her.

"_Nikki!" She turned to come face-to-face with a smiling Anakin who was running towards her._

"_Ani, what's got you in a good mood? I mean other than me of course." She said teasing him._

"_I finished a little project that I have been working on since I first met you." He told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet and tied it around her wrist._

_Nicole looked down and saw a piece of ivory wood with a single symbol on it. She ran her fingers over the carving and looked at Anakin._

"_What does the symbol mean?" She asked him._

_Anakin smiled and reached up his hand to rest it on her cheek. "It's Tatooine for 'angel.'" Nicole looked at him. "Seeing as you are my angel."_

_She smiled at him and they shared a kiss._

She smiled at the memory. Then she remembered the necklace her parents got her for her fifth birthday. It was a gold oval locket the front was decorated with engraving of flowers. She gently opened it and smiled at the photo inside. It was of her, Lindsey and their parents, all of them were smiling.

Then she shivered at how cold the night air was and soon found herself in the embraced of her fiancé. She leaned back resting against Anakin's chest and relaxed in his arms feeling safe and protected.

"Jasmine told me of your interrupted meeting with Isaac." He whispered to her. Nicole shook her head.

"Ani, please. I don't want to talk about it okay?" She asked.

"Of course, Nikki. I'm here for you." He told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Anakin then led her back inside and sat with her on the bed, keeping hold of her hand.

"So, tell me what happened at the Temple?" She asked.

Anakin spent the next few minutes explaining what he and Obi Wan talked about and Nicole was relieved that Anakin had at least told Obi Wan about his dreams.

Dinner was pleasant as the young couple talked about ideas for their wedding, both of them agreeing to wait until after they were married before telling the Jedi Council. After dinner they sat outside on the veranda and watched as speeders and other types of transport flied around the city.

Jedi Temple

In a semi-dark room Master Yoda sat meditating. He felt Anakin's force presence spike and felt the young man's happiness reach a new high that he had never felt before. The only other time that he had felt something like this was when Anakin was introduced to the young Senator Caine. There definitely was something going on with them and Master Yoda was sure that he would soon found out the answer to this mystery.

Senator Caine's Apartment

Anakin sat in bed watching Nicole as she slept peacefully beside him. As he watched her he started daydreaming of them with two children, he saw himself with a young girl who looked every bit like Nicole. He heard his name being called and turned to see Nicole walking towards him carrying a little boy who looked like a mini version of himself.

A hand touching his cheek brought him out of his daydreaming and he looked down at the smiling face of his fiancée.

He smiled and lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and both of them fell to sleep surrounded by their love for each other.

A week later Anakin watched as Nicole's ship left the spaceport. She had been called home and would be away for a few weeks.

Decision made Anakin made his way to his Fighter and started up the engines and set off for Tatooine. Once there he made his way to the Lars moisture farm. He found out that his mother was freed by a man called Cliegg Lars who later married her. He was happy that at least his mother was free from being a slave.

"Anakin! What are you doing here?" He turned to see his mother walking towards him.

"I'm here to take you to Earth. I have someone special I want you to meet."

Shmi smiled as she sat beside her son. "You are planning something." she commented.

"Whatever do you mean mum?" he asked innocently.

"Because you have this glint in your eye that I just can't place." Shmi told him.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Mum, I think you'll like Earth. It is a lot more beautiful than Tatooine. Trees, flowers, waterfalls," he told her, changing the subject.

"Anakin…" she started.

"Mum…just trust me, alright?" he asked smiling at her.

Shmi smiled as she kissed her son's cheek. "Alright, I'll trust you." she answered chuckling. She kissed his cheek once more before settling back in her seat.

When they arrived on Earth, Anakin smiled as he got off the ship, helping his mother down the ramp. "Ani stop, I am not a fragile being." she scolded while laughing.

"Sorry." he answered chuckling.

Shmi looked around with wide eyes. "This place is…it's magnificent!" she gasped in disbelief.

"Different from Tatooine isn't it?" he asked smiling.

"So much…" Shmi answered quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

_Previously:_

_"Different from Tatooine isn't it?" he asked smiling._

_"So much…" Shmi answered quietly._

When they arrived at the Caine home, Anakin removed his hood when he found the house. Two young girls came out of the house to go play in the backyard when they spotted Anakin. "Anakin!" they exclaimed excitedly, running over to greet him.

"Carla, Jess." he said smiling as he knelt down on one knee to embrace the girls.

The girls giggled excitedly as the hugged Anakin tighter before he stood up. "Mum, these are Nicole's nieces, Carla and Jess." he informed. Shmi smiled at the children.

"It is nice to meet you, both of you." she told them smiling.

The girls waved. "Where's your Aunt?" he asked smiling.

"We'll get her! AUNT NIKKI! AUNT NIKKI!" they shouted, running up the stairs.

Anakin chuckled before they went inside.

Entering the house, Shmi looked around, still amazed by the beauty of this place. "Anakin, hello." Melanie greeted as she walked over to him. Anakin smiled as he embraced his fiancé's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Caine." he greeted.

"Enough with the formalities, it's Melanie." she insisted.

"Sorry, Melanie." he answered smiling.

He rested his hand on Shmi's shoulder. "Melanie, I would like you to meet my mother, Shmi Lars. Mum, this is Nicole's mother Melanie Caine." he informed.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Melanie told her smiling.

"It is lovely to meet you." Shmi answered smiling, "please call me Shmi."

"Then you should call me Melanie." the other woman told her.

"Anakin!" another voice exclaimed.

Anakin laughed as Nicole's sister hurried over, embracing him.

"Hello Lindsey." he answered smiling, letting her go.

Lindsey looked at Shmi and her smile only grew. "This must be your mother? It is finally wonderful to meet you. I'm Lindsey, Nicole's sister." she informed.

"Hello." Shmi answered smiling.

"Anakin, welcome. Nicole told us that you would be coming here soon." Jared commented.

"Thank you Jared." he answered, shaking his hand.

Jared patted his back. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked with a grin. Anakin chuckled lightly.

"Jared my mother, mum, this is Nicole's father." he informed.

Shmi shook his hand. "Lovely to meet you." she commented.

"The pleasure is mine." Jared commented.

Anakin looked over when the girls entered the room with Nicole following them. Just seeing her again made his heart race. "Nikki…" he murmured. In just a few steps he had her in his arms. Nicole smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her up off the floor.

"Ani…" she said with a sigh, burying her face into his neck.

"I've missed you, so much." he told her softly.

"I've missed you. I had no idea when you were coming." she said smiling as he set her back down.

Anakin smiled as he kissed her tenderly, resting his hands on the sides of her neck. "Alright you two, there are children present," Lindsey teased, "as well as your parents." They pulled apart and Nicole blushed, but still gave her sister a small glare.

"Lunch is just about ready, I hope you both are hungry." Melanie said smiling.

"We wouldn't want to intrude." Shmi insisted.

"Nonsense, you are practically family." Lindsey answered smiling.

"Shmi it's so nice to see you," Nicole said smiling as she hugged Anakin's mother.

Shmi hugged her back. "And you as well Nicole." she insisted, smiling. Nicole smiled before they sat down.

"So this is quite a lovely surprise to have you all here." Melanie commented.

"Anakin has been quite secretive I know that." Shmi commented, raising her eyebrow at her son.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Nicole and I have an announcement to make. I promise you the wait is all worth it." he assured them. Nicole smiled as she rested her hand on Anakin's arm. Smiling softly at her, he kissed her forehead while pulling her a little closer.

After they ate, Nicole smiled as she, Anakin, Shmi and her family at sat in the living room. "So what is the announcement?" Lindsey asked.

Anakin held Nicole's hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze. "Nicole and I are engaged."

"Congratulations!" Lindsey said excitedly as she embraced them both.

After embracing her sister, Nicole laughed as Lindsey looked at the ring. "This is gorgeous!" she told her sister beaming.

"Congratulations, both of you," Shmi told them smiling as she embraced them next. They smiled as Nicole's parents congratulated them on their engagement.

Later that evening after they had a quiet family celebration about the engagement, Anakin was sitting outside in the gardens looking up at the starry sky. Nicole walked out wearing a light blue off the shoulder dress that had long, skin tight sleeves that ended at her wrists. An empire waist that had a few crystals sewn into the bodice, and a silver ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was tied in a braid, her hair hanging over her right shoulder. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked smiling.

Looking over, Anakin smiled as she sat next to him. "You look so beautiful." he told her, stroking her cheek. He held her hand in his, tracing his thumb over her engagement ring. "Lindsey is dying to know when the wedding is going to take place." she commented, laughing softly.

"I think she's more excited about this than anyone else." he commented, chuckling lightly.

Nicole rested her head on his shoulder as she twisted her ring on her finger. "I think we should discuss it a little bit before you leave at the end of this week." she said softly. Wrapping his arms, he kissed the side of her head.

"Do you have anything in mind, Angel?" he asked gently.

She ran her hand over his arm. "Well, I would like to get married at the same place my parents did. It's set near my family's lake house. It's beautiful, picturesque. It would be perfect." she answered.

"We have the location. The question now is…when."

"Let's put it this way, we'll get married when we feel the time is right." she answered. He nodded in agreement.

"When the time is right." he agreed.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head as they sat together in a comfortable silence, looking up at the stars together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

_Previously:_

_"Let's put it this way, we'll get married when we feel the time is right." she answered. He nodded in agreement._

_"When the time is right." he agreed._

_Anakin wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head as they sat together in a comfortable silence, looking up at the stars together._

Months later

Anakin was making his way towards Geonosis. For some unknown reason had a bad feeling that his master was in trouble and needed his help.

Once on Geonosis, Anakin was creeping through the dark halls, keeping an eye out for the enemy.

As he made his way through the halls, he suddenly had a feeling he was being followed. Turning around with his lightsaber raised, several winged creatures attacked him.

After killing the group of creatures, Anakin jumped up, once again going through the ventilation shaft. "This is going to be such an adventure." he muttered as he began climbing up.

Night began to fall on Geonosis. There wasn't much Anakin could do anymore with being on his own. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes as he began to fall in a meditative state to energize himself for what he was sure was going to be a huge battle.

The morning arrived and Anakin stood at the top of the arena watching as Obi-Wan was led out and chained to a pillar. "Just as I thought…" he said with a sigh. He shook his head slowly as he stood in the darkness watching as they prepared for the execution. However, he watched as another cart was pulled out and his heart dropped. "No…no!" he exclaimed quietly, his eyes wide.

He stood frozen in place as he watched their newest prisoner get chained to the pillar. "Nikki…" he said in disbelief.

Anakin went to take a step forward. "Anakin, stay where you are." A voice told him quietly as it stood behind him. Anakin knew that it was Naomi Stewart Nicole's defence tutor.

"They're going to kill her!" Anakin exclaimed quietly.

"If you go down there now that bounty hunter will kill her." she answered, gesturing to Jango who was on the other side of the arena.

"Blast it." Anakin muttered.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he looked down. "She'll be alright." she insisted. His heart dropped more when he saw a nexu come out of it's cage.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." he muttered.

"Just wait." Naomi insisted.

Anakin became extremely anxious watching this creature go after Nicole.

Anakin watched impatiently as Nicole undid her cuffs and climbed to the top of the pillar. "If anything, she's more in control about what'll go on with that Nexu than Obi-Wan does with that Acklay." Naomi added.

"Not funny." Anakin answered irritated.

Naomi gripped his arm as they watched Nicole hit the creature with her cuffs, but then the Nexu kept climbing and Anakin watched in horror as the cat like creature clawed Nicole's back. "Nikki!" he exclaimed quietly.

"She's alright, she's alright Anakin." she assured him.

"That thing's going to kill her." Anakin answered.

Letting out a deep breath, Anakin closed his eyes. "She's alright," she assured him. He nodded his head slowly.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber before he jumped down from his hiding place. Running over at full speed, he started destroying the droids surrounding them only to have more droids coming out. "Milady," Anakin called, tossing a lightsaber to Nicole. Nicole caught the weapon, activated the blade and destroyed several droids. "Is this how you keep yourself safe?" he asked with a half-grin.

"What can I say, not fair that I can't get in on the fun." she answered.

Anakin grinned before he blocked a blast aimed for Nicole's head and she destroyed a droid that aimed at Anakin's back.

Obi-Wan grinned as he and Naomi were now back to back. "Politicians bore you already Madam?" he asked.

"I can't only stand Political Idiocy for so long Master Kenobi," she answered as she blocked several attacks, "and please stop calling me that."

"Forgive me, Naomi." he told her before grabbing her arm pulling her closer so he could lean forward and she rolled across his back while Force pushing several droids back.

Anakin swung his lightsaber around, destroying several droids with their own blaster shots. They were suddenly all surrounded by hundreds of droids, forcing him to pull Nicole around his back while backed up against a pillar. "Any ideas?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think we'll be alright." Naomi replied as the Jedi came out of their hiding places.

With all the Jedi there to help now, they were able to fight the droid army that was ambushing them. Nicole started riding one of the creatures that brought her into the arena in the first place while Anakin rode in the back, blocking blaster bolts aimed at him.

Their plan didn't last long since they were knock off the chariot and they ended up using it as shelter from some blasts. "I got Obi-Wan's distress signal and I thought you were captured too." Nicole told him before blocking another shot.

"And here I thought you hated violence." he commented with a half-grin.

"I just call this aggressive negotiations." she replied with a smile.

Anakin laughed before he had her duck down and blocked a shot aimed for her. Nicole rolled across the ground to dodge a few blasts when she was face to face with a droid. Reaching up, she kicked the droid in the chest before slicing its head off its shoulders. Anakin grinned before he hurried his way through the throng of droids and Jedi to reach her.

Just as he pulled her up, he felt a tremor rush through him. He looked over to see Jango Fett fighting against a Reek. He looked over to see that his son wasn't too far away watching the fight. Just as Jango killed the Reek, he saw Windu go to attack the man. "No!" Anakin exclaimed quietly running over to them. Right when Windu went to take a swipe at the bounty hunter's head, Anakin force pushed the man backwards to safety.

"What are you doing?" Windu demanded looking at Anakin.

"The man has a son!" Anakin answered, gesturing over to the boy who was sitting in his hiding spot with wide eyes.

Anakin looked back at the Jedi Master. "He's not like a droid! He has family." he told him before backing up to go back to Nicole. Windu stood there stunned, unsure of what to say but then he had to block several blasts aimed for him.

Jango however, had stood up from the ground still stunned of what had just happened. "Dad!" his son called, running to him. Jango grabbed his son up, looking up at Dooku before looking back at the man who just saved his life from a Jedi.

"We're leaving Boba." he told him as he lifted the boy up from the ground and flew off with his jet pack go to back to the ship.

Just then, everything stopped. The droids stopped firing, surrounding everyone. Anakin looked over to see Obi-Wan checking a fellow Jedi's pulse, but found that he had joined the force. Nicole looked at her fiancé, letting out a deep breath. "It'll be alright." he said softly.

"Master Windu you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives in the Jedi Order. Now…it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared." Dooku informed his new prisoners.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Windu answered.

"Then…I'm sorry old friend." Dooku told him.

Anakin moved to stand in front of Nicole as she looked up. "Look!" she called out. They looked up as Drop Ships came down into the arena, revealing the large army of clone troops.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

**AN2: Just to mention Naomi has been trained in the ways of the Force by a Master who passed away when she completed her training. She is currently a rogue Jedi and she taught Nicole about the ways of the Force after she met Anakin. Also she carries a double-sided lightsaber and her blade glows a silver colour.**

_Previously:_

_"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Windu answered._

_"Then…I'm sorry old friend." Dooku told him._

_Anakin moved to stand in front of Nicole as she looked up. "Look!" she called out. They looked up as Drop Ships came down into the arena, revealing the large army of clone troops._

"Naomi!" Obi-Wan called when a droid tried to ambush her from behind. Naomi jumped over the droid's head, landing behind it, and cut the machine in two with her lightsaber.

They ran over to the drop ship that was waiting for them. Anakin jumped in and helped Nicole up while Obi-Wan did the same with Naomi before they flew off.

They gripped the handles in front of them as they lifted off from the arena. "Aim right above the fuel cells." Anakin called out.

"Good call Anakin." Obi Wan answered.

Anakin nodded before he kept his eye out for Dooku. They looked below to see the large battle breaking out. A Federation Starship was brought down and all of a sudden they couldn't see through the cloud of sand and dirt that had flown up into the air. Just as they came out of the cloud of dust, Obi-Wan peered out from the side. "Look over there!" he called out.

Anakin looked at where Obi-Wan were pointing. "It's Dooku! Shoot him down!" he called out.

"We're out of rockets sir." the pilot answered.

"Follow him then." Anakin ordered.

"We're going to need some help." Nicole put in.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There isn't time, Anakin, Naomi, and I can handle this," he answered. Anakin glanced at Nicole, gripping her hand with his free hand when they suddenly heard blaster sounds coming from behind. Just as they made their way over a sand dune, a blast hit the ship, making them skid over the top of the hill.

The impact made both Nicole and Anakin lose their grips, forcing them out of the ship. "ANAKIN! NICOLE!" Naomi shouted as she watched her two friends fall over the edge. She glanced at Obi-Wan with horrified eyes.

"Should we stop?" a pilot called out.

"No! Follow the speeder." Naomi answered.

Anakin got to his feet when he hurried down the hill. "Nikki," he called, placing his hands on her face, "Nikki, can you hear me?" Nicole groaned softly, wincing in pain. "Nikki." he called again.

"Ani…" she groaned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly as he helped her up. "Ow…sore." she whimpered.

"Sorry, can you stand?" he asked.

Nicole got up with his help, letting out a deep breath. "We need to get the hanger." she told him. Anakin nodded before they went to get a ship.

Naomi and Obi-Wan ran to the hanger to see Dooku getting ready to leave. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku." Naomi informed the Sith Lord, her voice cold. Dooku looked over at the two friends.

"Two against one, doesn't seem fair." Dooku commented with a half-grin.

Before Naomi could help Obi-Wan fight Dooku, droids came out of their hiding places. While she was fighting off the droids, Obi-Wan slowly approached the Count. "As you can see my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now…back down." Dooku told Obi-Wan while firing Force lightning at him, but Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber, absorbing the energy.

"I don't think so." he answered.

Naomi blocked several blasts aimed for her, Force pushing several droids back. One droid was relentless. She lifted the droid off the ground then shooting lightning into it. The machine became nothing and she tossed it aside. One droid knocked her off her feet, making her raise her lightsaber and stab it through it's stomach when it leaned over her. She saw out of the corner of her eye Dooku cutting Obi-Wan's arm and leg with his lightsaber, making the Jedi Master fall to the ground.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the Count raise his lightsaber over his head to deliver the final blow. "NO!" she shouted as she leapt over, blocking the attack.

"Well, you're impressive enough to fight off a few droids alone, but that doesn't mean anything." he commented.

"We will see how effective my fighting is." she answered.

Naomi activated the other side of her lightsaber, blocking Dooku's attack aimed for her middle. She aimed for his shoulder, but he blocked it. She jumped over his head when he tried to use the Force push at her. Dooku turned around to block an attack aimed at him. Naomi tried to throw a kick at him, but he backed up, aimed his lightsaber at her middle again that she easily blocked with her lightsaber.

Naomi ducked down a second time a lightsaber was aimed at her, aiming at the Count's legs. Dooku jumped over her attack, aiming a kick at her face. She rolled across the floor thrusting the other side of her lightsaber at him. The older man was suddenly having a harder time trying to keep up with the woman. He suddenly glanced over at the still injured Jedi Master still lying on the floor.

Naomi's eyes widened when she saw the electrical pillar get lifted off the ground and went to collapse on the man. She reached up with one hand, grabbing the pillar before it could crush him. Dooku glared at her, but was also surprised that she had the power to grab this massive object with one hand while fighting a Sith Lord with her free hand.

Throwing the pillar across the hanger, she let out a gasp when she realized her mistake and the hanger began to cave in. Dooku escaped to his ship. Naomi ran over to Obi-Wan dropping to her knees beside him.

"Obi-Wan can you stand?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

Naomi wrapped her arm around his back while getting him to wrap his arm around her shoulders before they started hurrying out of the hanger.

Anakin and Nicole jumped off the drop ship just as Dooku's ship was seen leaving the hanger. The clones turned around, aiming their weapons at him. Anakin looked over to see Naomi helping an injured Obi-Wan out of the hanger. "Dooku's gone; we have to go the place is collapsing." Naomi told them as they got onto the drop ship.

"Obi-Wan are you alright?" Anakin asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, I'm alright." he replied, nodding.

Naomi let out a sigh. "What about you two? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Some bruises, but we'll live," he replied.

Naomi nodded as they went back to the command centre.

In the medical facility, Nicole hissed as Anakin assessed the scratches in her back. "It could be a lot worse," he commented at last. He was again dressed in his civilian clothes. Now, he was Anakin Skywalker, Senator Caine's fiancé. Nicole winced as he started cleaning the injuries on her back.

"Ani stop touching my back," she told him.

"I have to take care of these before they get infected. You do have sand in the cuts from falling out of that drop ship." he answered.

Nicole let out a sigh, keeping a blanket pressed against her chest just in case someone would walk in. The last thing she wanted was someone to see her naked torso. "Alright…a droid will be coming in with some bacta," he murmured. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing was more terrifying than seeing that Nexu try to kill you," he told her. She let out a sigh. "What made you come to Geonosis anyways?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan was in trouble and I thought because you two were on this mission together I thought you were in trouble too." she answered.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Just don't scare me like that again." he told her. She smiled a little.

"I'll try not to." she answered softly.

He kissed her shoulder and continued to hold her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

_Previously:_

_Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Just don't scare me like that again." he told her. She smiled a little._

_"I'll try not to." she answered softly._

_He kissed her shoulder and continued to hold her._

In another room, Naomi was taking care of Obi-Wan's injuries herself. "Naomi, I think the Jedi Healers can deal with this." he commented with a small grin.

"Yes well, your healers are slow about getting this taken care of." she answered with a sigh.

She glanced at him with a small smile. "You fought well." she added.

"You weren't so bad yourself." he pointed out.

"I've had years of practice." she replied with a small chuckle.

Obi-Wan smiled a little as she placed bacta on the burns. "There, you should be good as new in no time." she stated, stepping back.

"Thank you." he answered.

"You are welcome, now rest. You've had a busy few days." she pointed out.

"Yes ma'am." he once again answered as he watched her go.

Smiling softly, she turned on her heel and left the medical unit.

Six months later, when he arrived on Tatooine, Anakin smiled when he saw his mother coming out of the hovel. "Anakin!" Shmi said excitedly as she walked over to her son. Jumping out of his Fighter, Anakin removed his helmet before embracing his mother.

"Hi mum." he said smiling, hugging her a little tighter.

Shmi pulled back, resting her hands on her son's face. "You grow handsomer every time I see you." she told him, beaming.

"Mum…" he said with a sigh, making her laugh softly.

"What brings you to Tatooine?" Shmi asked.

"I'm here to bring everyone to Earth." he replied.

"Looks like Anakin's finally going to marry that Senator, we shouldn't miss it since it's all mom and Beru talk about." Owen said.

Shmi shoved her stepson a little, laughing. Anakin laughed before they went to prepare for their trip to Earth.

Anakin smiled as he led his family through the neighbourhood toward Nicole's family's house. "This place is so…incredible." Beru said in awe as she looked around.

"I have never seen so much colour in one place." Owen commented.

"Earth is more colourful than Tatooine." Anakin answered with a half-grin when they walked up to the Caine home.

He smiled when Carla and Jess hurried around the corner. "Anakin!" they exclaimed excitedly, running to greet him. He embraced them both, making the girls laugh as he easily lifted them up in his arms and swung them around in a couple of circles before setting them back down.

"Wow are you two getting so big." he commented.

Carla peaked around Anakin to see Shmi there. "Hi Shmi!" she said smiling as she hurried over to embrace her. Shmi smiled as she hugged the girl.

"Hi Carla, you have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." she commented when Jess hurried over to join in on the hug.

Anakin chuckled lightly before looking at the others. "Carla, Jess, this is my father, Cliegg, my brother Owen, and his wife, Beru." he informed the smiling girls. The girls waved with a smile. They laughed when Jess was suddenly at Anakin's side, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "This one's Jess and the girl beside mom is Carla." he informed his family.

"Nice to meet you young ladies." Cliegg said with a smile.

Anakin smiled to see that the families were finally going to be actually going to meet instead of just the simple transmissions they would send whenever he visited Naboo.

Going inside, Anakin introduced his family to Jared and Darren.

"Anakin?" Nicole asked.

Turning around, Anakin felt his heart speed up when he saw the love of his life standing there. Hurrying over, he lifted her up into his arms and hugged her tight. Nicole hugged him back, smiling.

That next evening they arrived at the Caine's Lake House. Even Obi-Wan was able to escape from his mission unnoticed by the council to stand by his best friend/former apprentice's side as best man.

When it came time for the ceremony, Anakin was standing by the holy man waiting for Nicole. Lindsey was standing across from them acting as Nicole's maid of honour. The rest of their family and close friends were there waiting anxiously, for the bride. Letting out a deep breath, Anakin glanced over at R2-D2 to see the little Astrodroid recording every bit of the ceremony.

Smiling, he stood up straighter when Jared began escorting Nicole out onto the terrace and Anakin's eyes grew wide. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Nicole was smiling softly at Anakin while holding onto her father's arm.

After Jared placed Nicole's hand in Anakin's waiting hand, he sat down as the holy man began the ceremony.

The setting was perfect, the sun had begun to set and the beautiful colours of the sunset reflected off the water. "I, Anakin Skywalker, take you Nicole Caine to be my wife. I promise to be loving and supporting husband. My heart and soul are forever entwined with yours. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I will be the shoulder for you to lean on. When you are happy, I will be happier to see your smile. Forever will I be loyal and be the best husband for you." he vowed.

Nicole smiled as she gripped his hands tightly. "I, Nicole Caine, take you Anakin Skywalker to be my husband. I promise to be a loving and supporting wife. My heart and soul are forever entwined with yours. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I will be the shoulder fro you to lean on. When you are happy, I will be happier to se your smile. Forever will I be loyal and be the best wife for you." she vowed in return. Anakin smiled as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Rings?" the holy man asked.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat as he handed the man the rings Anakin had made. They were made of a metal rod with beautiful vine like engravings on the sides. Anakin took one ring and held Nicole's hand up. "With this ring, I bind my heart, my soul, and my future to you. No matter how far apart life takes us, I will always come back to you." he vowed as he slipped the ring onto Nicole's finger.

Nicole smiled as she took the other ring and slipped it onto Anakin's finger. "With this ring, I bind my heart, my soul, and my future to you. No matter where our lives take us, apart or together, I'm forever yours." she vowed in return.

Anakin gave her a half smile as he listened to the holy man give more blessings over the union. "By the powers of the Maker, I now pronounce you man and wife." the holy man informed. Feeling his heart soar, Anakin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nicole's. Kissing him back, Nicole wrapped her arms around his back with a smile.

After sharing their first kiss as husband and wife, everyone stood up, clapping for the newlyweds before they went to congratulate them all. This day couldn't be even more perfect, not even the war could ruin it. Pulling his wife back into his arms, Anakin kissed his wife gently again with a small smile. "I love you." he said softly.

"And I love you." she answered smiling as he hugged her tight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

_Previously:_

_Pulling his wife back into his arms, Anakin kissed his wife gently again with a small smile. "I love you." he said softly._

_"And I love you." she answered smiling as he hugged her tight._

A month later, on Tatooine, Anakin was walking through Mos Espa when he heard a child crying out in pain. "_Stoopa pidunki_!" someone snarled in Huttese. (Stupid boy!) Turning around, Anakin saw a boy get thrown to the dirt grown, obviously trying to back away from his owner's next blow. "_Dampa nay kanuta!_" he snapped again, kicking the boy. (Waste of money!)

"Don't!" the boy exclaimed, curling up further.

Seeing the terrified look in the child's eyes and the fact no one was helping made Anakin's blood boil. Walking up behind the slave owner, he grabbed the creature around the throat, yanking it back. "_Ripu ya pidunki enki_." he hissed. (Leave the boy be.)

"_Ma shag! Uva Riu!_" the slave owner snapped. (My slave! You leave!)

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber. "_Ya pidunki na kispa_." he hissed before stabbing the saber through the slave owner. (The boy is free.) Walking over to the injured boy, Anakin easily lifted him up and carried him away.

Walking to his hovel, he placed the boy down. "Alright, let's have a look." he commented.

"Go away!" the boy snapped, pushing him back.

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin went into the fresher and brought out some bacta. "I'm here to help, not to hurt." he assured the boy. The boy looked at him curiously.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't like seeing someone defenceless get hurt" he commented as he placed bacta on the cut on the boy's chin, "yea that might scar a little."

The boy stared at Anakin. "What's your name?" Anakin asked.

"Nathan," the boy replied, "Nathan Russell."

"Well Nathan, my name is Anakin. You have nothing to worry about. How about you come to Coruscant with me?" he asked.

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"No catch." Anakin replied.

The boy stared at him curiously. "Sure…I'd like to get off this dust ball." he answered, making Anakin laugh.

"Yeah, I was never so fond of this planet either, but I have family here. That's the only reason why I come back," he commented, "Come on, you should rest. You've had a rough day."

Nathan let out a sigh, but nodded his head slowly. Anakin had the boy sleep in the other bedroom and sat in the living room and decided to meditate.

Back on Coruscant, Nicole was sitting in hers and Anakin's apartment. Leaning back in her chair, Nicole smiled a little as she continued to caress her stomach. "Wait until your daddy finds out about you little one." she said softly, smiling a little more. She couldn't wait to tell Anakin she was pregnant. She wanted to see his reaction over the news.

When she found out about she was pregnant, she was overjoyed. She was smiling and crying at the same time, especially when she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time. It was the most magical moment of her life, knowing that she and Anakin created a life together.

Finally able to relax, she reached over beside her and turned on her music player, listening to the music that was filling the room. As she closed her eyes, a mental image filled her mind. She pictured a beautiful boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, an image of his father. Feeling exhaustion take over her, she kept her hands over her barely there baby bump as she fell asleep in her chair.

Back on Tatooine, Anakin was in the den area meditating to try to calm his nerves. Except, as he opened his mind to the Force, a disturbing vision appeared in his mind.

_Obi-Wan was locked in a deadlock with Dooku on a ship he didn't recognize. He watched as the Sith Lord suddenly used the Force choke on his friend. "Obi-Wan!" he called out to his friend, but alas his call couldn't be heard._

_Anakin watched in horror as Obi-Wan was crushed under a platform and Dooku stood over the Jedi Master. "And this is the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi." he commented as he raised his lightsaber._

Anakin's eyes snapped open. "No!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet, he hurried into the room to wake Nathan. He had to get to Obi-Wan before it was too late. After sending a message to his mother that he wouldn't be able to return to their hovel, he got Nathan onto the ship before they left Tatooine to go to Coruscant to save his friend and former master from a horrible death at the hands of Dooku.

When they arrived close to Coruscant, he saw a large battle had broken out and he had heard from Naomi that the Chancellor was kidnapped. "No wonder why they had sent Obi-Wan to do this." he commented. Sighing, he looked at Nathan. "Nathan, stay here and keep watch of the ship." he instructed.

"No problem." Nathan answered as he sat back in the pilot's chair with his feet propped up on the control panel.

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin went over to the small hanger where his Fighter sat. Climbing in, he smiled when Artoo was in place on the wing. "Ready Artoo?" he asked. The droid beeped while Anakin put on his headset. The platform opened and Anakin took off from his larger ship, heading towards Dooku's ship.

Dodging several blasts aimed at him, Anakin took aim and fired at many droids that were aiming to tear his ship apart. Doing a barrel roll, the young man was able pinpoint Dooku's ship. "Artoo, I'm going to launch you off the wing so you can get the blast doors open, can you do it?" he asked.

"_Beep, beep, chirp_." Artoo answered.

"Alright, get ready." Anakin told the droid.

Just as he passed over the ship, Anakin hit the eject button and the droid shot like a blaster shot to the roof of the ship. Artoo was able to use his little rockets to circle around the ship to find the computer terminal to get the doors open. While his trusted droid was working to get the doors open, Anakin continued to fire at the large guns that would aim at the little Astrodroid. "Come on Artoo." he muttered as he intercepted another blast.

He could hear the droid chirp just as the doors opened. "Great work Artoo." Anakin told him as he hit the button for the cable to shoot out from the bottom of his Fighter and attached itself to the droid. Flying into the main hanger, the droid got out of it's cable confines to get the doors to close again.

Once the doors were closed, Anakin looked at Artoo. "Artoo, stay here until I call for you." he ordered.

"_Bleep, bleep_." Artoo answered.

Nodding, Anakin ignited his lightsaber as he tracked Obi-Wan with the Force.

Arriving at a room, he made it just in time as the platform landed on top of his friend. "This is the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Dooku commented as he raised his lightsaber over his head.

"NO!" Anakin shouted.

Running over, he leapt in front of his unconscious friend, blocking the attack. "Well, Skywalker we meet at last." Dooku commented.

"How cowardly of you to destroy a man when he's unable to defend himself." Anakin answered, kicking the Sith Lord backwards.

Dooku only grinned as he began fighting the vigilante before him. When he was able to gain the upper hand, he threw Anakin backwards into a wall. "Skywalker you disappoint me. The stories I have heard made you more powerful than you appear." he sneered.

Anakin was lying on the floor, waiting for Dooku to come closer. As the Sith Lord strode toward him, he didn't know the young man was powering up his telepathic abilities, concentrating hard. Just when Dooku stood above him, Anakin held his hands up and shoved him backwards with all the strength he had conjured up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

_Previously:_

_Anakin was lying on the floor, waiting for Dooku to come closer. As the Sith Lord strode toward him, he didn't know the young man was powering up his telepathic abilities, concentrating hard. Just when Dooku stood above him, Anakin held his hands up and shoved him backwards with all the strength he had conjured up._

From the impact, Dooku flew through the air and hit the rail before falling limp on the floor. Seeing that the Sith Lord was incapacitated, he walked over to the Chancellor and undid his shackles. "You should kill him." he insisted.

"He's a defenceless person and I'm not one to kill one who is unable to defend himself." Anakin replied.

Palpatine stared at the man in front of him before the man hurried over to Obi-Wan's unconscious form.

Bending down, he turned his friend over onto his back, making sure he was alright. "He seems to be alright." he commented.

"Leave him or we'll never make it." Palpatine insisted.

Anakin felt anger rush through his system over what Palpatine had told him. "His fate will be the same as ours." he told him, leaving no room for argument. Hoisting Obi-Wan up onto his shoulders, they went to escape the ship.

While they were trying to escape, Dooku had gone through his own secret passageway to the bridge, just as the ship started heading downwards toward Coruscant. Pulling themselves through the elevator, they started running down the elevator shaft.

Just when the ship began to level out again, Anakin grabbed some wires, wincing with two people hanging on him. "Blast this job became even more difficult than I thought." he muttered. He grabbed his commlink. "Nathan, Nathan can you hear me?" he asked.

"I hear ya." Nathan answered.

"Can you pilot the ship?" Anakin asked.

"You bet." Nathan replied.

"Get that ship over here as fast as you can, I'll give you the single to have the hatch open for us to get in." he instructed.

"You got it, sir." Nathan replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath when Obi-Wan suddenly woke up and moved to grab onto his friend. "Easy, we're in a bit of a situation here." he commented.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asked, stunned about everything.

"Hold on." the younger man answered.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked as they looked up.

They looked up as the elevator started racing toward them. "Oops…Artoo, Artoo, shut down the elevator." Anakin said into his commlink.

"Too late jump." Obi-Wan answered as they started sliding down the elevator shaft.

Both reaching for their cables on their utility belts, they were able to swing them around a metal bar before they swung into another hall with the Chancellor still hanging onto their legs. Anakin lied back on the floor, letting out a deep breath. "These missions are becoming more than I can handle." he commented.

"What in the blazes are you doing here anyway?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped his friend up.

"Had a feeling you needed help." Anakin replied simply.

"We need to get out of here before we get caught." Obi-Wan told him.

"Right, I have a ride waiting for us," Anakin answered just as the alarms went off, "great another self-destruct?"

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Everywhere I go this happens, I can't seem to escape this." he commented as the three of them started running down the hall.

When they reached an escape hatch, Anakin held his commlink up. "Nathan, do you copy?" he asked.

"Loud and clear." the boy answered.

"Do you have a lock on where we are?" Anakin asked.

"Yep, coming right up under ya." Han replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath.

"Skywalker, I'm right under you." Nathan called.

"Are the hatches connected?" Anakin asked.

"No I thought I'd just let you fly into space." the boy replied sarcastically.

Anakin chuckled as he opened the hatch. "After you, my lord." Obi-Wan told him. Palpatine went in first before Anakin looked up.

"Blast it Artoo where are you?" he muttered.

Suddenly the little droid let out a shriek before crashing into the wall. "Come on Artoo." Anakin called out as Obi-Wan climbed through the hatch. The little droid moved as fast as his wheels could take him, but with time running out, Anakin grabbed it with the Force. With the trusty little Astrodroid in the hatch, the vigilante slid through and closed the hatch behind him. "Nathan get us out of here!" he called out.

"You got it." Nathan answered before flying off just as the ship blew up.

The downside was, the explosion forced the ship into Coruscant's atmosphere too fast. "We're coming in too hot," Anakin commented as he sat in the pilot's chair, "grab that gear Nathan, keep us level." Nathan listened to what Anakin was telling him. "Force I can feel the back of this thing coming apart. The rear shields still had to be repaired." he muttered.

"One second." Nathan told him.

Anakin watched as Nathan suddenly grabbed a hold of the controls, swinging the ship around a little. "She's all yours Skywalker." Nathan told him, the shaking began to stop a little and the alarms seemed to calm a little.

"Great job, Han, great job," Anakin answered when they found an empty ramp open for them to land, "help me pull up."

Nathan helped his new friend land the ship safely and they sat back in relief. "Another happy landing." Obi-Wan commented, making the two pilots laugh a little. Anakin let out a deep breath.

"Nathan Russell, meet my good friend, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin told him.

Nathan shook his hand with a grin. "Nice flying there, Nathan." Obi-Wan commented.

"Yep I know a trick or two." he quipped.

"And Chancellor Palpatine." Anakin answered with so little respect for this man.

Han bowed respectively to the man before they exited the ship.

When they arrived at the Senate building, Anakin was walking with Nathan, listening to the Chancellor praise the young man's brave efforts even though Dooku was still in control. As Anakin was walking alongside Senator Edwards, only half listening to what he was saying. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his wife standing in the dark, making him smile. Nathan looked around to see the woman standing there and looked at his new friend curiously. "Excuse me, Senator, could you take my friend Nathan and have him treated with a hot meal and fresh clothing?" Anakin asked.

"Certainly." Edwards answered as he led Nathan away.

Once he knew that he wasn't seen, Anakin smiled as he hurried over to his wife and lifted her up off the floor, swinging her around once. Setting her back down, Nicole let out a deep sigh as she held onto him. "There were whispers that you had been killed." she told him, her voice hinting how terrified she had been over the last month and a half.

"I'm alright," he assured her, "let's get home."

Nicole nodded as she held onto her husband's hand and they left the senate building.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong to George Lucas. I own nothing except Nicole Caine, Isaac Mitchell and anyone else you don't recognise.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the Star Wars galaxy is a Dimension that sits alongside the Magic Dimension and the Human World. (Please go along with my imagination.)**

_Previously:_

_"I'm alright," he assured her, "let's get home."_

_Nicole nodded as she held onto her husband's hand and they left the senate building._

When they arrived home, the first thing Nicole did was kissed him deeply. Anakin kissed her back, hugging her close once their kiss broke. "I've missed you." he whispered into her shoulder.

"I missed you too." she answered, hugging him tighter.

He rested his forehead against the side of her head, moving his hands over her arms when he felt her tremble a little. "Are you alright? You're trembling," he said softly, pulling back. Nicole smiled as she held onto his arms.

"Something wonderful has happened. Ani…I'm pregnant." she told him softly.

Feeling nothing but joy swell up in his heart, Anakin lifted his wife up in his arms again, hugging her close. "That's wonderful, Angel." he told her, kissing her cheek, neck, and shoulder. Setting her down again, he kissed her gently. "Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"My friend Leah knows, she was there when I found out." she replied.

"No one else knows?" he asked.

"I wanted you to be the first person I told." she replied.

Anakin kissed her gently. "That's wonderful, so wonderful. This is the happiest day of my life, next to marrying you." he said softly. Nicole smiled and hugged him again.

Back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was going to head inside when he saw Naomi standing there waiting for him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright, a little bruised." he answered.

She surprised him when she suddenly embraced him. Standing still for a minute, Obi-Wan slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her back. "I'm just so glad you're safe." she said softly.

"It's going to take more than a Sith Lord to get rid of me." he answered chuckling lightly.

Naomi smiled as she let him go finally after another minute. "How long are you going to be on Coruscant?" he asked.

"I decided that I'm going to stay here and spy on the Senate for awhile. The Dark Side of the Force is surrounding the Chancellor." she replied.

"The Council has been sensing that as well." Obi-Wan agreed.

She let out a sigh when she glanced at the temple and then back at Obi-Wan. "You should go, Master Jedi." she quipped lightly, making him laugh. Reaching up, she rested her hand on his cheek with a gentle smile. "I am glad you're alright." she said softly.

"Thank your concern." he answered.

Keeping her hand on his cheek for one more minute, she let her hand drop to her side before walking away. Obi-Wan let out a deep breath as he watched her walk away, suddenly feeling a little conflicted with the situation, he turned around and went into the temple for his next briefing.

Anakin sighed as he was enjoying some real downtime since the war started. He was sitting on the couch in the living room of their apartment when Nicole walked in, having coming home from another meeting with the Senate. "You okay?" he asked, standing up.

Nicole nodded her head, sighing as Anakin rested his hands on her stomach, feeling a kick. "Well, she's active today." he commented.

"He." she answered.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Must we get in this debate everyday?" he asked curiously.

"Yes because I'm right." she replied, making him chuckle.

"I insist that I'm right." he told her.

"Anakin you didn't cheat did you?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"No whatever do you mean my love?" he chuckled lightly.

Nicole raised her eyebrow. "Anakin, did you search in the Force to find out what we're having?" she asked.

"No, I really didn't do that." he replied, making her smile a little.

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't ruin the surprise." he assured her, smiling. He moved his hands over her stomach again, making her smile. "I'm still saying it's a girl." he added. Shaking her head slowly, Nicole laughed softly before he let her go.

"I saw Naomi earlier today." she commented as she removed her cloak from her shoulders.

"While I wasn't here?" he asked curiously as he followed her to their bedroom.

"Yes, she wanted to ask me something." she replied as she hung her cloak up.

Anakin leaned against the doorframe. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned for another one of his close friends.

"She's a little confused." she replied as she walked out onto the terrace and sat down.

She smiled gently as her husband sat down beside her. "What? What would Naomi be confused about?" he asked curiously.

"Obi-Wan." she replied, making him chuckle.

"Confused about what she feels about him or confused about what he feels for her?" he asked.

"The latter." she replied.

Sitting back, Anakin rested his hand on her stomach, feeling another kick. "Well look at the last time Obi-Wan ever had feelings for someone." he pointed out.

"That's what I told her. I think Obi-Wan cares for her as much as she cares for him, if not more." she replied.

"I believe that too." he replied.

Nicole held her husband's hand. "I don't know where I would be without you." he said softly.

"You'll never have to think about it." she answered.

Smiling, he gripped her hand a little more when the door opened and Nathan walked in. "Well, there's my co-pilot." he commented standing up.

"Hi, Anakin, Nicole." Nathan greeted.

"How were your lessons?" Nicole asked smiling.

"Eh same old, same old." he replied, sitting down on the sofa.

A few days later

Nicole smiled as she made sure Nathan had all of his things. "Alright, are you sure you have everything?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." he replied with a half-grin.

Anakin chuckled lightly as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Make sure you contact us when you reach Earth." he instructed.

"Yep, got it." Nathan replied with a grin.

Nicole smiled as she hugged the boy. Being outside in his civilian clothes, Anakin was wearing black boots, brown pants, and a tank tunic. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a slight grin when Nathan stood in front of him. "Thank you Anakin, for everything." he told him. Anakin smiled as he held his hand out to shake the boy's.

"Contact us if you need anything at all." Anakin answered.

"I will." Nathan reassured him.

The young couple watched as the boy climbed onto the transport that was heading to Earth. Anakin smiled as he held his wife's hand as they went back home.

Nicole was reading a datapad when she saw her husband standing out on the terrace meditating. She smiled a little as she went to leave, deciding to not bother him. "Don't go." he told her.

"I didn't want to disturb you." she said softly.

"Your presence is soothing." he answered.

She smiled a little, resting her hand on her stomach.


End file.
